


Messy patchwork

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, He's just a bit sad, Plo Koon is dad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wolffe will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: Wolffe’s heart was broken beyond repair even before he left Kamino.Or so he thought, luckily, Plo Koon is ready to patch broken hearts with significant amounts of caring, patience and understanding.
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Messy patchwork

**Author's Note:**

> Plo and Wolffe hurt/comfort to light up a gloomy day.
> 
> English isn't my first language and I'm still learning to redact in it, I'm sorry for any mistake.

Wolffe’s heart was broken beyond repair even before he left Kamino.

When he was nothing but a cadet, it was ripped to shreds, scattered across the endless ocean and under the fierce rain.

Wolffe thinks that once it had worked, maybe, when he was still fresh out of his growing tube, it had shined whole and pristine, but he didn’t know, he couldn’t remember.

And after so many loses, Commander Wolffe only lived by the Remembrances of his brothers and the clank of his armor. A heart isn’t needed when you’re just a government issued war tool, and when the only thing you can hold into was the gun in your hands.

But sometimes, Wolffe wondered what it was like to have a working heart. He also wondered what it was like to be someone who jumped with fear or joy when he should. Wolffe wondered how was like to have someone to care for him, someone who was not a brother.

He didn’t know what it was like, but when he met Plo Koon, Wolffe feel like he was awakening from a deep sleep.

Suddenly, there was someone who cared.

There was someone who saw him, noticed how broken his heart was, and decided to do something about it.

General Koon saw a few cracks in a heart that was a little crumpled down the middle, but the Jedi did his best to patch it up. He stitched it up with gentle attempts at comfort and smiles hided by a mask.

To Wolffe surprise, somehow, it worked.

It was true that his heart had lost shine and it was still a little creased in the sides, but it still worked, and that was all that mattered.

And along the way, Wolffe realized he began to picking up the broken pieces and jagged cracks of his brothers’ hearts, and quietly put them together again in a messy patchwork.

When General Koon mended Commander Wolffe’s heart, he was teaching him how to fix other ones. Wolffe knows that the stitches he put were uneven and ragged, as his own heart was still a little deflated. But even if the heart of some of his _vode_ were in pieces, Wolffe knows they can worked again.

His worked again when General Koon refused to let them thought about themselves as only clones, when the Jedi fought against all odds to convince them that they were going to be rescued, that help was on the way. 

His heart also feel stronger when General Koon found an eyeless Commander and refused to sent him away

Wolffe now knows that his General was there for him, there to guide in battles, there to sooth the nightmares, there for his brothers and for him.

They all know his heart was still a little uneven, a little bit messy, but it was working.

Wolfpack's heart was still beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read! Kudos would be deeply appreciated :)


End file.
